kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Monstro
Monstro é tanto um personagem como um "mundo" em Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, fazendo dele um dos personagens mais peculiares da série até agora. Monstro reaparece no jogo Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix como um chefe opcional em Monster of the Deep na Mirage Arena, e em Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance em a sua terra natal, Prankster's Paradise. Neste último, seu interior é jogável novamente. Áreas e Definições Monstro é tão grande que seu mapa jogável é maior do que uma grande parte de mundos, como Wonderland. Se alguém sai de Monstro e tenta ir numa direção diferente, eles serão capturados pelo Monstro novamente e a baleia irá aparecer duas vezes no mapa. Às vezes, a tentativa de tentar voltar a Monstro não vai funcionar, pois ele irá deixar temporariamente o seu lugar; e Pateta vai expressar seu alívio a não ter que entrar neste mundo tão cedo. Monstro tem um dos layouts mais desconcertantes de todos os mundos, é, essencialmente, um labirinto de interconexões. É preciso muita paciência e um pouco de criatividade para passar neste mundo. Muitas aberturas abrem em partes diferentes da mesma sala, permitindo a muita confusão para alguém que deseja ir para outra sala. Como as superfícies de cada área têm a mesma aparência, as únicas diferenças visuais nas Câmaras são as bordas, os tesouros, e os barris ocasionais encontrados nos cantos. Além disso, as câmaras são marcados apenas com números e não estão em ordem numérica. Finalmente, Monstro desafia a sua própria anatomia, afinal a baleia por dentro não é aquilo que é mostrado no jogo, por isso suposições naturais como ir "para baixo" para alcançar seu estômago, por exemplo, não servem (você tem que subir até a garganta.) thumb|left|Artwork da boca de Monstro. Sora e seus amigos entram através de Monstro: Mouth, a maior sala do mundo. Aqui, entre as pilhas de madeira e naufrágios, a equipe vai se depara com Geppetto e Pinóquio, assim como um Save Point. Pinóquio lidera os personagens para baixo, nas entranhas da baleia. Monstro: Chamber 1 é o ponto de chegada para eles aqui. A porta mais pequena leva a um beco sem saída em Monstro: Chamber 3 , marcado por um grande pedaço de escombros bloqueando a saída menor. A porta na borda da Chamber 1 os levará para Monstro: Chamber 2, e que leva à mais a baixo a Chamber 3, e logo em seguida para Monstro: Chamber 5 que fica a cima. Monstro: Chamber 6, que vem logo depois, se destaca dos demais porque é formado como um conjunto de escadas. Chamber 5 irá também enviar a outra parte de Monstro: Chamber 4, a partir do qual Monstro: Bowels tem a primeira batalha contra Parasite Cage, bem como um Save Point. thumb|Artwork de umas das várias câmaras de Monstro. Voltando para a boca e usando salto alto , dado por Gepeto, a equipe pode finalmente chegar ao Monstro: Throat, uma câmara alta, cor rosa com uma série de bordas para subir. No topo, se encontrará Monstro: Stomach e uma nova batalha contra Parasite Cage. Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, existem extensões que saem do chão que pode ser atingidas ou peladas para ganhar itens. Há também extensões nas paredes, que podem causar danos a Sora ou Riku caso se aproximem, mas elas podem ser atingidos para ganhar orbs de HP. Categoria:Mundos Categoria:Monstros